When Earth Met Water
by talz99
Summary: Nico and Percy! :D


**This is after they defeated Gaea... Percy is 23 and Nico is 19. This is written in Percy's POV. One shot. Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

I sighed, sitting in front of the campfire. Training kids in sword fighting was _not _how I expected to end up. I, Perseus Jackson, the Gods damned guy that has saved the world a countless amount of times, was being re-payed by teaching a bunch of brats how you twirl a sword around in your hand. I shook my head. I wasn't mad at them. I was mad at Annabeth. She had broken up with me so she could go be with the amazing Jason Grace.

The thing is, I don't even miss her. I was just pissed at how she left me without even explaining why he was better to her. I shook my head and ran a hand through my short hair. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the cold, damp ground. I sighed when I suddenly felt a hand tap my knee. I jumped up and looked at the man. He was so familiar, but I just couldn't recognize... and then it hit me. I shook my head frantically.

He tried to grin over at me and took a step closer. "Hey, Perce." He said quietly, the voice ringing through my ears.

"N-Nico?" I asked quietly, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Y-you've... you've really grown. It's been a while..."

"Yeah... I know. There has been a lot going on since the war... I had to help." He explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And now you're just... back?"

"Uh... yeah. I don't have anywhere to be anyways."

I grinned at him. "Well, it's good to have you back, bud." I stated, getting up and patting his shoulder. I bit my lip hard. His skin tone was back to it's usual olive color. He looked healthier... like a none-scrawny/none-pale version of himself. He looked... good.

His hair slightly covered his eyes as he looked up at me. "So... wanna go eat dinner? I'm starving." He muttered, putting a hand on his flat belly.

"Sure, lead the way!" I said as I followed him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. I felt the warmth of his skin crawl across my forearm and I shivered lightly. I could feel the warmth spreading downwards, towards my... _snap out of it! _I scolded myself. But I couldn't. He just looked so cute, he was a lot merrier than the last time I'd seen the boy. I gritted my teeth and pulled him towards me, grabbing his waist. "You know... we could ditch dinner and skip right to dessert." I hissed. As cheesy as the line was, it seemed to work.

Nico looked up at me, his face flush. "I-I... okay." He said quietly as I lead him towards my cabin. Everyone was starting to gather around the campfire, so we would have plenty of privacy.

I opened the door and pulled him in. I kicked the door close and locked it as we walked over to my now queen-sized bed. I sat down on the bed and watched him watching me. I shoved a hand down my pants and into my boxers, squeezing softly as Nico struggled to hide his curiosity. Grinning, I started stroking myself, and gradually picked up my pace until I was thrusting myself into my own hand. I looked over at the boy, who was practically drooling over himself. I looked down and smirked. His pants were getting tighter and I could see a big bulge trying to break the zipper.

"Come on... don't be shy." I whispered and he walked slowly over to my bed. I pulled him into a kiss with my free hand, and he kissed back eagerly. I pulled my hand out. It was already sticky with pre-cum. I smirked and took of my shirt and pants, watching as the boy followed my lead. I glared at the erection poking through the fabric of his boxers. "Take it off..." I hissed once more, and he obeyed. I removed my own boxers and gasped as the cold air hit my member. I looked at his cock. Unlike him, he had one hell of a cock. It was thick and long, and as I looked down at myself, I didn't feel so confident anymore.

Nico smirked at me. "Don't worry, Percy... I'll make sure you have a good time." He whispered as he climbed onto me and kissed me. "Turn over." I nodded and I turned over, positioning myself up on all fours and spreading my legs out slightly for him. "Now this is going to hurt... but you're going to like it." He growled at me and I felt my body tear up as he pushed himself into me.

"Oh my Gods! Nico!" I yelled, pushing my hips back onto him. He pulled out of me and pushed in again, harder than before. I whimpered as he continued thrusting. "You feel so good..." I moaned and he grabbed my cock, stroking it slowly, timing the strokes with his thrusts.

"Perce... I'm so close." He groaned, his cock managing to get thicker while it was inside me.

"S-so am I.." I moaned and we both yelled at the same time, coming harder than ever. I could barely breathe at the moment, but I didn't care. "That was... amazing." I grinned, turning over to face the boy.

Nico nodded, grinning back at me as he leaned in for a kiss. I pulled the covers over the both of us and he snuggled into my bare chest. "Good night, Percy."

"Good night, Nico."


End file.
